Ni plus ni moins
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: L'ensemble des défis que je relève pour le topic Cap ou pas Cap de l'ADPES, ni plus ni moins ! Angst, fluff et crack à prévoir. #1. Armin n'a personne à qui confier ce qu'il a vécu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit... [Jean/Armin] #2. Alors qu'Eren a perdu contrôle de sa forme de titan, Armin essaye de lui faire retrouver raison. [/!\character death/!\]
1. La prochaine fois serait la bonne

Etant de nature étourdie et suicidaire, je participe au défi **Cap ou pas Cap de l'APDES** (le meilleur fofo du monde, allez y faire un tour!) Je posterai ici tous les défis qui m'ont été lancés !

Ce premier défi me vient de **Griseldis,** qui voulait, je cite :"un Jean/Armin ! Je veux du fluff, et que ça ne finisse pas mal et que ce ne soit pas AU. Ça se passe quand tu veux, et Annie et Marco peuvent être cités mais l'amour d'Armin pour Jean est plus fort et de nature romantique."

L'histoire se passe durant le chapitre 59, donc risque de **spoils** si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'Armin et Jean n'étaient pas si proches à la base. Ils étaient camarades de promotion, et s'entendaient relativement bien, mais ils n'étaient pas proches. Pas alors qu'Eren et Jean se vouaient une haine tenace, qu'Armin ne pensait qu'à compenser ses résultats physiques médiocres pour ne pas être recalé, et que Jean avait un faible pour Mikasa. Rien, absolument rien ne les destinait à devenir amis, et cela rendait la chose hilarante aux yeux de Connie et Sasha.

Ils avaient eu la chance de survivre jusque-là, et c'était sans doute suffisant. Que demander de plus ? ("l'amour" avait répondu Hannah un jour, mais Hannah était morte et Franz aussi et plus personne n'en avait jamais reparlé.) Il fallait se satisfaire d'être en vie, et ce constat rongeait Armin plus que quiconque. Ils ne vivaient pas, ils survivaient, et Armin comprenait maintenant que c'était grâce aux sacrifices d'autres vies. Des vies qu'il fallait parfois prendre soi-même, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Et comme c'était ridiculement simple. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur la gâchette ; Armin ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste, du sang qui tachait le fond du chariot. Le cœur battant d'adrénaline, il avait claqué les rênes pour commander au cheval d'aller plus vite pour les éloigner du danger, Jean et lui.

Jean. Jean avait failli mourir. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond dont les larmes coulaient toujours. Il avait tué un être humain. Lui qui n'avait jamais tué de titan avait assassiné une femme, pris une vie pour en sauvegarder une autre. C'était horrible. C'était fou. Et c'était grisant. C'était terriblement grisant car Armin prenait enfin conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait lui aussi. Il avait agi par instinct, espérant naïvement sauver son ami alors même que l'ennemi avait déjà dégainé. Et il avait réussi. Jean était vivant, et c'était grâce à lui.

Mais Armin ne savait pas s'il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences. A faire face aux cauchemars qui allaient l'assaillir. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait réussir à regarder ses camarades en face, maintenant que ses mains étaient teintées de sang. Comme c'était terrifiant, de pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Jean était sauf, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Armin ? »

Le blond releva la tête. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il était dehors, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'obscurité. Il sentit la bile lui monter de nouveau quand il reconnut la voix de Jean. Il 'était pas prêt à faire face à son ami. Pourtant il répondit d'une voix chevrotante et minuscule pour indiquer à Jean sa position. Muni d'une torche, Jean s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Armin, restant un moment sans parler. Il semblait nerveux, ce qui était normal ; on ne frôle pas la mort tous les jours.

Et contrairement à Armin, qui après avoir tiré s'était immédiatement concentré sur la route, Jean avait dû faire face à la morte. Jean l'avait regardée en face, avait vu le moment précis où ses yeux s'étaient embrumés. Armin osait à peine concevoir à quel point cela devait être horrible.

"Armin... Merci pour tout à l'heure. Enfin, je veux dire... Je serais pas là sans toi. Donc merci."

Armin lança un coup d'œil à Jean. Malgré la torche que son ami tenait avec précaution, l'obscurité ambiante permettait mal de distinguer l'autre. Armin imaginait ce à quoi pouvait ressembler exactement le visage de Jean en cet instant. Pâle sans doute, choqué évidemment. Ils venaient de traverser une épreuve. Une parmi tant d'autres certes, mais ils en étaient sortis vivants, et ensemble.

"Jean ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Armin ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien..."

Armin soupira. Il connaissait la maladresse de Jean, mais n'y avait-il pas des limites ? _Si je vais bien ? Oh oui, parfaitement ! Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un pour te sauver la vie et que j'en ai vomi toute la soirée tellement j'en suis malade_ , manqua-t-il de rétorquer à son ami avant de se ressaisir. Jean était en état de choc lui aussi. Sa maladresse était naturelle.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?"

Armin se mordit la lèvre en devinant l'inconfort de Jean face à sa question. Pourquoi avait-il dû dire ça ? C'était stupide. Cette question n'avait même pas de sens, il l'avait affirmé lui-même à Annie. Mais Annie n'était plus là, et les questions qu'Armin avait à lui poser resteraient sans réponses.

Il souffrait depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Pas parce qu'il était amoureux, ni parce qu'il pensait Annie innocente, mais parce qu'il avait senti, au fond de lui, qu'Annie le _comprenait_. Ils n'avaient pas parlé souvent, mais les rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec elle lui laissaient un goût amer.

Annie l'avait épargné. Et lui venait de sauver la vie de Jean. Deux choses différentes dans les motivations, mais si ressemblantes dans les faits. C'était la sensation grisante de savoir que notre existence a un impact sur celle des autres ; savoir qu'on a le pouvoir de laisser vivre ou tuer. Armin pensa soudain qu'il pourrait sans doute comprendre un peu mieux Annie, maintenant qu'il avait tué lui aussi. Mais Annie n'était plus là, se rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. A qui pouvait-il donc bien espérer confier ses pensées maintenant ?

« J'aime pas ce mot. Bonne ou mauvaise personne c'est... comment dire, ça ne sonne pas juste. Le monde est pas noir ou blanc, je pense qu'on l'a suffisamment compris avec Annie, Reiner et Bertoldt. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Armin. Tu n'es pas non plus un héros, tu es juste... toi quoi. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Armin esquissa un faible sourire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher après tout. La personne dont il avait besoin se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

« Ouais... Merci Jean. »

Armin posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jean, et jura l'entendre déglutir. Et alors qu'il commençait enfin à envisager l'avenir plus clairement, Jean se leva d'un bond, laissant Armin s'écraser face contre terre.

« Merde ! Ça va Armin ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et prit la main que Jean lui tendait pour se relever. La torche éclairait plutôt bien leur deux visages à présent, remarqua Armin, et le visage de Jean était écarlate. Où peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à la flamme de la torche ?

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se toiser étrangement du regard, quand Jean se pencha en avant. Armin recula aussitôt, devinant les intentions de son camarade.

« Désolé... je pense qu'il serait tant que je rentre. Histoire que je dise aux autres que je vais mieux. »

Jean ne répondit rien et regarda Armin s'éloigner. Il se sentait bête et amoureux, les deux allant souvent par paire, et espéra réussir à embrasser le blond la prochaine fois.

De son côté, Armin rentra aussi vite qu'il le put, le visage écarlate. En vérité, il n'avait pas du tout voulu refuser le baiser. Mais il avait vomi plus tôt dans la soirée et ne voulait pas infliger ça à Jean. Par contre, la prochaine fois...

* * *

Je crois qu'il y a un pitit peu d'angst là-dedans quand même, je m'en excuse. En tout cas, défi réussi ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! ;)


	2. Un arrière-goût de paradis (Armin)

Heu... Je crois que le rating **M** est requis pour ce défi, qui me vient de **Shiny** :

"Lors de la bataille de Trost, Eren perd complètement le contrôle de sa forme de titan. Mikasa est morte sous ses coups, et il s'empare d'Armin pour le manger. La scène d'agonie d'Armin dont le crâne saute sous la pression des mâchoires doit durer très longtemps. Bien évidemment, Armin meurt."

Hem, tout est dit je crois. Bonne lecture ?!

* * *

"Eren !"

C'est un nom que l'on hurle sans discontinuer. Un cri désespéré parmi des gémissements d'horreur.

"EREN !"

Le titan ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers un soldat de la garnison. Il s'arrête un instant devant le soldat qui s'immobilise, anxieux. A-t-il enfin retrouvé la raison ? Mais une main géante saisit soudain la recrue et la broie dans un mouvement sec. Les os craquent comme des feuilles mortes que l'on piétine à l'automne. Un bruit d'abord perturbant qui finit par s'inscrire dans le cadre de ruines que constitue Trost. Des maisons entières s'écroulent, et les murs fraîchement repeints de sang prennent des allures inquiétantes.

"EREN, REPRENDS-TOI !"

Mais Eren n'entend pas, et continue sa marche macabre. Derrière lui repose un corps aux allures de poupée brisée. Mikasa est morte les yeux grand ouverts, sans un cri. Une brise aux effluves chaudes de sang sèchent sur ses joues ses dernières larmes, tandis que déjà des mouches se précipitent sur son cadavre, attirées par la bouillie d'entrailles et de chair. Dans un mouvement d'une monotonie aveugle, Eren a écrasé les jambes de sa presque sœur.

"EREN JE T'EN SUPPLIE !"

Armin continue de hurler. Autour de lui tout n'est que chaos. Une dernière lueur d'espoir l'habite, qu'il ne veut perdre pour rien au monde. Il faut qu'il fasse confiance à Eren. Il le faut. Sans un regard pour Mikasa, Armin s'élance vers le demi-titan à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel. Tremblant, il atterrit sur le toit d'une maison se trouvant sur la route d'Eren. Sa gorge se serre mais Armin ne fléchit pas et entame de grands gestes de mains pour attirer l'attention d'Eren.

"EREN, REGARDE-MOI !"

Étrangement, cela a un effet presque immédiat et Eren, sans se démarquer de son pas tranquille, se met à avancer vers Armin. Est-ce bon signe ? Eren l'a-t-il reconnu ? Envahi de questions, Armin tremble comme une feuille. Il ne faut pas que la mort de Mikasa soit vaine. Mais si Eren retrouve conscience, se pardonnera-t-il la mort de leur amie ? Et lui, trouvera-t-il la force de le regarder en face après tout ça ?

Les jambes d'Armin se dérobent sous lui et il s'affaisse sur les tuiles. Il sent le bout râpeux des tuiles érafler ses genoux, et la faible douleur agit comme un électrochoc. Les explications viendront plus tard ; en admettant qu'elles viennent un jour. Le blond se relève maladroitement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le souffle titanesque d'Eren balaie son visage. Il sent la sueur coller ses vêtements à sa peau, et frissonne face à la vue d'horreur qu'est Eren en cet instant. Ses yeux verts sont vides, et une haleine fétide s'échappe de sa gueule aux dents découvertes.

"Eren ?"

Les mâchoires du titan n'attendent pas la fin du mot pour claquer férocement. Dans un mouvement désespéré, Armin échappe à l'impact et tente de se propulser ailleurs, quand il se sent tomber en plein vol. Eren a attrapé les fils de son équipement. Armin s'écrase au sol, le souffle coupé. Une douleur aiguë le traverse, comme si quelque chose avait transpercé sa cage thoracique. Il devine confusément qu'il doit avoir des côtes cassées, et tente de ramper pour échapper à la poigne mortelle de son ami. Ses cheveux blonds et sales collent à son front plein de sueur. Le monde devient un bourdonnement sourd ; son cœur bat trop fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, et la bile lui monte à la gorge. Seul un sursaut d'adrénaline lui permet de rester conscient.

Mais le sol se met à trembler : Eren s'est remis en marche pour achever ce qu'il a commencé. Armin rassemble ses forces et sort une de ses épées. Peu importe qu'il meurt s'il réussit à rendre conscience à Eren. Porté par cette extrémité, le blond parvient à se dresser sur les genoux. Sa vision floue lui fait comprendre trop tard que c'est la main du titan qui s'approche pour le saisir. Soulevé de terre, Armin se retrouve au niveau de la tête du titan. Il se balance comme ça un moment, morceau de viande encore vivant au bout de la main d'un monstre.

Eren ouvre sa gueule de titan et l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'en échappe terrifie Armin. Non. Il ne peux pas finir comme ça de nouveau, dans la gueule d'un titan. Utilisant ses jambes pour obtenir un peu d'élan, il réussit à ne pas finir broyé par les mâchoires redoutables de son ami. Du moins pas en entier. Un gémissement d'agonie s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entend le craquement des os de ses tibias. Sa bouche se déforme en un rictus inhumain alors qu'il cesse soudain toute résistance. Rester conscient jusqu'au bout est déjà un effort trop éprouvant.

Quand Armin rouvre les yeux, sa tête repose entre les mâchoires d'Eren. Il ne les a pas encore refermées. Armin rassemble toutes ses forces et entrouvre les lèvres ; c'est sa dernière chance, il le sait.

"Eren..."

Mais sa voix n'est qu'un murmure incapable d'attendre les oreilles du titan qui referme sa gueule à la force impitoyable. Le craquement sourd de la boîte crânienne d'Armin ne s'entend même pas parmi les hurlements des rares survivants.

Quelques cheveux blonds collés à la babine, Eren reprend sa marche sans but. Cet humain lui a ouvert l'appétit, et sa maigre conscience de titan s'éveille face à la jouissance que lui procure la mastication. Le goût du sang sur sa langue a un arrière-goût de paradis.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai été un peu rapide à tuer Armin. Mais je suis sûre que j'aurais d'autres occasions de le tuer de nouveau. Alors, défi réussi ?


End file.
